You Are The Light In My Darkness
by Firerush
Summary: Valentine's Day is just around the corner, but Logan Mitchell is in a bad mood. What could cheer him up? And what happens when someone gets hurt who means a lot to him and his friends? For the Valentine's Day Challenge.
1. Chapter 1

_*Since I know you, I can't get you out of my head or out of my heart.*_

* * *

Annoyed, Logan Mitchell walked through the lobby, trying to ignore the happy couples around him.

_"Valentine's Day ..."_ he thought bitterly. He didn't understand why people made such a fuss about this day. It was a day like any other day. The sun would rise in the morning and go down in the evening. No big deal.

He reached the elevator and was about to go in when he noticed the young couple, leaning against the elevator wall, arm in arm. He grimaced and chose the stairs instead. But even here he saw people in love and kept hearing the same questions and answers that were all about Valentine's Day.

Finally, he arrived at his apartment and went inside. But here, his friends were discussing the day of love too. But when they saw him, they fell silent. He nodded at them and then disappeared into his room, which he shared with Kendall. He sat down on his bed and was happy to be alone. But then the door was opened and the guys entered. All three looked at him curiously.

"What?"

"We just wanted to see how you are," Carlos said.

"I'm fine," Logan said gruffly. Kendall raised his eyebrows. "Then explain to us why you look like you slammed into the boards nineteen times."

Logan rolled his eyes but said nothing. James intervened now, "So, if it's about that you don't have a date for tomorrow, I can help you. If I can get Carlos on a date, I can do it for you too."

"Exactly," Carlos agreed, blinking in confusion, then looking indignantly at James. "Hey!"

James grinned, shrugged, and turned back to Logan. "So what do you mean? Just tell me what you want. I know you like brunette, but maybe you want to try something else. Blond? Black? I think I even have a few redheads on my list if you-"

Logan stood up. "I don't want or need a date." Without saying another word, he left the three and went outside, hearing James call behind him, "Okay, but if you change your mind, let me know."

He left the apartment, stood there for a few seconds, wondering where to go now. Maybe on the roof. He would be alone there. He started to move, walked down the corridors and was so deep in thought that he suddenly bumped into another person and almost fell to the ground. Annoyed, he looked up and froze. Camille looked at him with a smile. "Let me guess, you were so deep in thought that you paid no attention to anything else, right?"

He looked at her blankly for a few seconds, then murmured, "Sorry."

She grinned. "Did you think about your date for Valentine's Day?"

When he didn't answer, she asked, "Do you have a date for tomorrow?"

For a moment, he wanted to tell her the truth, but he thought he couldn't take her compassionate look and said instead, "Um, yes, I have a date. More precisely, it's a double date that James organized."

"Good for you." Her smile was so sincere that he immediately felt guilty about lying to her. But he just couldn't bring himself to tell her the truth. He was too proud for that. So, he asked, "What about you? Do you have plans for tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Yes. Steve and I want to go out to a restaurant and then to the movies."

_Steve_ ... The name caused a strong nausea in Logan. He nodded mechanically. "Sounds good."

They were silent for a few seconds, then Camille said, "Well, I have to go."

"OK."

"See you, Logan." She smiled at her ex-boyfriend and walked away. Logan stood there, forcing himself not to look at her. When he finally turned around, she was already gone. He took a deep breath.

* * *

On the evening of Valentine's Day, Logan stood in the apartment and sighed in relief. He was finally alone. He made a sandwich and sat in front of the TV. But after a short time, his bad mood returned. Almost every program channel dealt with only one topic: Valentine's Day. Frustrated, he turned off the TV and went to his room. He took a book and started reading, which finally silenced his depressing thoughts.

* * *

The ringing of his cell phone woke him up. Blinking in confusion, he searched for it. When he found it, the ringing stopped. He looked at the display and was surprised to find out that Camille had called him. For the second time. He frowned. Then his cell phone rang again. Camille. Okay, if she was really trying to call him a third time now, something had to be wrong. He answered. "Hello?"

"Logan?" Her voice sounded insecure.

"Camille, what's up?"

"It's ... I'm sorry if I bother you, but ... something happened and I don't know who else to call. I could call Jo, but she was so looking forward to the date with Kendall. And-"

"Camille," Logan interrupted her, "it's okay. What happened? Where are you?"

"I … I can't say it on the phone. But could you … come here?" She told him where she was. Logan jumped up. "OK. I'll be there in twenty minutes."

* * *

Logan reached the beach cafe and went inside. Camille was sitting at a table. She stared into space, her hands clutching a cup of coffee. Logan felt a piercing pain inside him when he saw Camille like this. She looked so lonely and vulnerable. Slowly, he went to her table and sat down opposite her. She raised her head. He was startled to see that she had been crying.

"You really came."

"Of course."

Silence. Logan cleared his throat. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

She sniffed and said, "We were in a restaurant. I went to the restroom and when I came back, I saw him flirting with another girl. We argued and then he left the restaurant ... together with this other girl. And then I came here."

Logan stared at her grimly. "That's it." He jumped up and was about to walk to the door, but Camille grabbed his arm. "Wait, where do you want to go?"

"What do you think? I'm going back to the Palm Woods so I can find Steve and kill him!"

"No, please ... stay here."

The emotional part in him wanted to find Steve so that he could beat his soul out of him. But the other part in him, the logical part, his mind, told him that he couldn't leave Camille alone. He took a deep breath and sat down again, this time next to her. She put her head on his shoulder. Silence spread again.

"I think it's my fault," she said after a while. Logan, who was lost in thought again, looked at her in surprise. "That's nonsense. What makes you think that?"

She sighed. "Because it's true. I'm apparently unable to have a relationship. Now Steve and ... you ..."

Logan shook his head. "That with us wasn't your fault. We both made mistakes. And the thing with Steve was his fault. And do you know what? If he thinks he's happier with another girl, he's an idiot."

"Thank you, Logan. I'm sorry I interrupted your date."

Logan hesitated and finally said, "Camille, I have to make a confession to you. The truth is that I … Well …"

"Yes, I know. You didn't have a date."

He looked at her in confusion. "How do you know?"

For the first time, she smiled a little bit. "For two reasons. I knew from the start that you lied. Lying has never been your forte."

He grimaced. "And the second reason?"

"James told me when I met him in the lobby tonight."

Logan cursed. "Such an idiot."

Camille smiled. Logan sighed. "I'm sorry, Camille."

She waved off. "It's okay."

He looked around the cafe and said, "Well, I guess that's not how you imagined your Valentine's Day."

"The start was terrible … but the end isn't too bad. I mean, it's Valentine's Day and we're here, together." She smiled at him. He put a hand on hers. A tingling sensation ran through his entire body. "Do you think we ..." He didn't know how to end the sentence.

"Yes," she whispered. They kissed. And suddenly, all negative feelings were forgotten. His frustration and bad mood, as well as her fear and sadness. They pulled away. And although it was already after midnight, Logan said softly, "Happy Valentine's Day, Camille."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Logan," Camille replied, and they kissed again.

* * *

_*And at some point, a person comes into your life, who makes you feel at home, no matter where you are.*_


	2. Chapter 2

_*Friends are angels who help us get back on our feet when our wings have forgotten how to fly.*_

* * *

Logan was walking through the Palm Woods park. He was finally in a good mood again and whistled happily to himself. But when he heard a familiar male voice laugh, he paused and turned around. His good mood instantly disappeared. He saw Steve sitting in the grass with an unknown girl on his lap. Logan clenched his fists. He was about to go on when the unknown girl stood up, kissed Steve on the cheek and left. Logan wouldn't get a better chanche. He went up to Steve, who was sitting with his back to him and didn't notice him. Logan hit him. Steve turned around. "Are you crazy?!"

Logan shook his head. "If anyone's crazy here, it's you. How dare you hurt Camille so much?"

Steve shrugged. "What's the big deal? I wanted to end the relationship anyway. Honestly, she's a freak. She-"

Logan hit him again, but this time Steve fight back.

Kendall, James and Carlos noticed this as they walked through the lobby. They heard the screams and shouts from the park and ran over to the crowd that had already formed. When they realized that one of the fighters was Logan, they immediately rushed towards them. While Kendall held Logan, James and Carlos grabbed Steve by the arms and pulled him up. Kendall looked at Logan angrily. "What the hell got into you?!"

Logan, who looked pretty bad, looked at Steve with hatred and said, "He dumped Camille last night. He left with another girl. And he insulted her."

Kendall looked at Steve seriously. "Is that true?"

Steve was silent and shrugged, which was answer enough. James and Carlos looked at each other and as if on a secret command, they let go of Steve, who fell to the ground.

"Camille is our friend," James said, and Carlos nodded seriously. They left Steve and went over to Kendall and Logan.

* * *

Mrs. Knight cried out in horror when she saw Logan. "For heaven's sake! What happened to you?"

"He had a little argument in the park," Kendall said.

"Bring him to the bathroom."

Kendall and James did her the favor, while Mrs. Knight gathered the necessary things for first aid. But as soon as she had brought the things into the bathroom, the apartment door was opened and Camille stormed in. It was easy to see from the expression on her face that she already knew what had happened. She went angrily to Logan. "What did you do?!"

Logan didn't answer and looked down. She slapped him, causing everyone else to flinch.

"Could you please leave me alone with him?"

They glanced at each other and slowly went out. Camille closed the door and then turned to Logan, who was still looking down. She sighed, took a towel, and carefully wiped the blood from his face that was trickling from his nose and lip.

"Do you have any other injuries?"

"No," he lied. Camille rolled her eyes and pressed hard against his ribs.

"Ow!"

She shook her head. "Why do men always have to pretend they're invulnerable? Take your shirt off."

He raised his eyebrows, but did what she told him. She touched his ribs again, this time carefully and gently. She stroked the spots on his torso where the first signs of bruising were already forming. "Why did you do that?"

"He hurt you. So I wanted to hurt him too."

"But that's not your way at all."

"Love makes us do strange things."

She looked at him with a smile. "You love me?"

"Of course," he said in surprise. "Don't you know that?"

"Yes, I know. It's just ... you don't say it very often."

He nodded. "Yes, that's right. I think it's not special anymore if you say it too often. I know that's stupid."

She put her arms around his neck. "I love you too." Then she kissed him passionately. At that moment, the door opened and the boys came in.

"Hey, Logan. Mom says it would be better if we took you to the doctor, so-" Kendall paused and looked amused at Logan, who was sitting there shirtless, while Camille was leaning over him.

"Yeah, but if you two are busy, keep going," James said, grinning. Logan blushed, took his shirt and put it back on. Camille just grinned, kissed Logan on the cheek, and went out. Kendall followed her, while James and Carlos looked at Logan with a grin. Logan rolled his eyes. "Guys, I just took off my shirt so she could see where I'm hurt."

"Yes, sure," the two said at the same time. Logan groaned. "Could you help me now?"

James and Carlos helped him into the living room and put him on the couch. Camille sat down next to him. Mrs. Knight came to them. "Okay, I've found a doctor." She shook her head. "I still can't believe you did such a stupid thing."

"Yes, Mom, you're right," Kendall said thoughtfully. "It was really stupid ... because he wasn't waiting for us. Had he told us what happened, we would have helped him."

Mrs. Knight sighed in frustration, but Camille beamed. "Really?"

"Sure," Carlos assured her. James nodded. "Yes, you are our friend Cami, and we love you."

"Yes," Kendall and Carlos agreed at the same time. Logan smiled. "Yes, we really do," he said, kissing her cheek.

* * *

_*Many people come into your life, but only a few special ones leave marks in your heart.*_

***The end***


End file.
